


Five times Michael wanted to find home, and the one time he did.

by IWriteTragedies



Series: Malex Stories by Me. [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: I don’t know what to rate this? T maybe?, M/M, five plus one times.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteTragedies/pseuds/IWriteTragedies
Summary: A six-segment fic about Michael finding his home.





	Five times Michael wanted to find home, and the one time he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this but it's good enough.

1.Michael hated the group home; the only good thing about it was that Max and Isobel were there. And then came the day that Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked in. They were nice looking people, and they fell in love with Isobel, and Max was not going to let her go… Michael had just gotten in trouble too, for drawing on the walls of their room. The man that worked at the group home had just been yelling at him, Michael had almost been ready to cry. They took his brother and sister away and Michael was left alone. Two weeks later a couple from Albuquerque came to the group home, the lady pointed at Michael and he really didn’t want to go but he knew he had to. So he went.   
  
2\. Sally was the lady, she was kind of nice. She would tuck him in at night and pet his hair while he fell asleep, but she made him call her ‘mom’ and it didn’t feel right. Brad was the man and he was mean. He called Michael ‘worm’ and would glare whenever Michael made any sounds at all. Michael hated the school too, the teachers treated him like he was stupid. Michael would hide under his bed or in his closet when the smoke would fill up the apartment. Every month they would wait for the check and then go spend it on drugs that they would smoke away. The first time Michael was able to talk to a social worker by himself, he did. He told her he didn’t feel safe, that he didn’t have any food to eat or clean clothes to wear and that the house smelled funny from the smoke all the time. He’d been in the house a year at that point.   
  
His social worker Brenda took him away and placed him in a house with Hank.   
  
3\. Hank lived in Santa Fe and didn’t have a wife or any kids but he did have a dog. Hank’s house was pretty empty. Michael’s bedroom had a bed, a dresser for his clothes, and a lamp and desk for him to do his schoolwork at. Hank at least bought food, so Michael had something to eat. Hank didn’t like Michael, but he didn’t seem to dislike him either. He’d yell for Michael to bring him another beer sometimes when they would watch TV in the evening. Hank liked baseball and Michael didn’t hate it, so it was okay. The best would be when Hank would let Michael take the dog, Bojangles, out on walks. Bojangles was a big brown pit bull, he was strong and mean looking but the dog liked Michael and that made Michael feel okay. He lived with Hank and Bo for three years, and then Hank got into a car accident while he was drunk.   
  
The police came and took Michael away, animal control came to get Bo… Michael wished he could keep his dog…   
  
4\. Luke and Mary Wills had five children of their own, and seven foster children, making Michael the newest of twelve. The first time one of the other kids made Michael mad, he didn’t realize that it was him making the fridge door open and slam shut. It took two years before the Wills thought it might be Michael that was causing the strange happening around the house, and the day Mary called a priest to come and excise Michael’s ‘demons’ was the day Michael vowed he was going to get out of there. He started volunteering to do extra chores for extra allowance, he’d steal the loose coins and pocket change from the laundry, and snatch a couple of bucks from the tithing plate at church when it was his week to carry it. He’d check every vending machine coin return. Eventually, Michael was able to get a paper route and he saved every penny he made. On his sixteenth “birthday” Michael had saved up a few thousand dollars and had enough to buy an old used truck from the junkyard, he worked on it and fixed it up himself, and then he started sleeping in the bed of the truck.   
Luke and Mary were still Michael’s foster parents on paper, and he did go and check in with them every few days. They seemed to genuinely care about him, even if they were insane. On the night of graduation, Mary sighed and handed Michael a check. “This is… this is the money that the state sent us to take care of you. We thought, well I thought. That you could use the money for college.” She had smiled nicely at him, and kissed him on the cheek lightly. “You’re an adult now, and you don’t need us anymore.”   
  
5\. Michael used the money to buy the airstream, he got a job at Foster’s Homestead Ranch. He parked his truck and trailer there. He lived a good life, but he wasn’t happy. Every day was more of the same, work, eat, get drunk, sleep, repeat. He would look out the windows of his trailer, see vast expanses of sand and nothingness, and go about his usual business and work. Alex Manes would stop by some days, usually alone, sometimes with Maria DeLuca and Liz Ortecho. When it was the three of them, Michael would have to get the horses ready for them to go on a trail ride. On the days Alex came out alone, Michael would get to watch as Alex talked with the trail horses and pick one to take out. Michael liked the way Alex would talk to the animals, like they could understand, like what they thought mattered.   
Michael tried his hardest not to like Alex at all, but it was hard to do when Alex was nice to him, or when Alex would smile at him. As that first summer after graduation passed they became closer and closer, eventually becoming something close to friends.   
  
+1. The house was a cute, two-story Farmhouse, yellow painted siding, the trims, and shutters a baby blue the same color as the clear New Mexico sky. The house had a white picket fence all around. It had a native species garden in the front, with lots of beautiful local plants that didn’t require a lot of maintenance or water. The key felt oddly cold in Michael’s hand, he went and opened the front door, walking inside of his new house, he looked around, it was empty now but soon it would be full. He stepped back outside and scooped Alex up into his arms, bridal style, and kissed him.   
“Welcome home, Mr. Guerin,” Michael whispered against his husband’s lips.   
Alex’s answering laugh was enough to let him know.  
Michael was home.


End file.
